


Nothing Special

by embulance



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I guess it can be implied onesided toothcup if you squint???, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, he’d been nothing special. Then came the Night Fury, and suddenly, he was so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t write this for any particular pairings, so you can interpret this however you like.  
> Also, this story is really old. I probably wrote it in 2011 or 2012. I've improved a lot since then, so I'm really posting it more for kicks than anything else. It's on fanfiction.net too.

All his life, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had always been nothing special. When he had been thought of as something other than nothing special, he was seen as a nuisance and a danger to himself.  
He was fourteen when he shot down the unholy offspring of darkness and lightning. Hiccup went to kill the dragon- but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. And so he freed the Night Fury. The dragon should have killed the boy; he could have. But he wouldn’t.  
When he looked into the eyes of the scrawny boy, he saw more than nothing special. He saw… something. He didn’t know what, but it was something.  
Hiccup came to see Toothless every day. The dragon became the human’s best friend; his only friend.  
And when Toothless heard Hiccup’s cry of fear, he had to come. He had to save his human. And he wouldn’t leave when the human told him to go. Because when Toothless looked into those green eyes, he saw more than nothing special.  
He saw everything.


End file.
